eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Buffing factor
1: Eye of Silver Falcon: Perception Compound Power: 30 This compound boosts all sense-related rolls by half of its power, rounded to the nearest whole. The effect lasts an entire scene. Silver falcons are able to spot a mouse from over a mile away and swoop down as fast as a bowshot. 2: Galecat Hamstring: Agility Compound Power: 30 This forms a compound that boosts agility by 1/3 of its power. The effect lasts an entire hour. Galecats are able to outrun any animal with their incredible bursts of speed. 3: Crowned Tortise Gem: Strength Compound Power: 30 This forms a compound that boosts strength by 1/3 of its power. The effect lasts an entire hour. Crowned tortoises can live for over a hundred and fifty years, when they aren't hunted down for the gem that grows in the middle of their shell. '' 4: '''Hammerhead Ox Intestine': Willpower Compound Power: 30 This forms a compound that boosts willpower by 1/3 of its power. The effect lasts an entire hour. The hammerhead ox has never been domesticated. It's smart enough, but too stubborn. 5: Tuft of Crested Owl: Wits Compound Power: 30 This forms a compound that boosts wits by 1/3 of its power. The effect lasts an entire hour. 6: Piranha Squirrel Fangs: Dynamism Compound Power: 30 This forms a compound that boosts dynamism by 1/3 of its power. The effect lasts an entire hour. Piranha squirrels travel in swarms and can skeletonize a cow in minutes. They travel up pant legs with a ferociousness unseen in any other animal. Nut-related puns concerning them have been banned by necessity in 4 kingdoms, and carry the death penalty among the Salmak. '' 7: '''Sniper Toad': Precision Compound Power: 30 This forms a compound that boosts wits by 1/3 of its power. The effect lasts an entire hour. Though less than a handspan long, sniper toads can hit a fly in midair with their tongues from two feet away. '' 8: '''Crushed Astral Lodestone': Attribute Increase Compound Power: 10 This creates a compound that adds uses to an attribute equal to one tenth of its power, as if it had been used naturally. Rarely do the stars fall to Esk. When they do, at times they bring a metal that attracts other metals. '' 9: '''Linette's Rosebud': Beauty Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound turns the user into a more attractive version of themselves. They gain 1/10 of the compound's power rounded to the nearest whole as a bonus to social interactions with the opposite gender when physical attractiveness plays a part. The effect lasts one month. Linette's rose is named for the most beautiful woman of legend. 10: Chameleon Crayfish Skin: Stealth Compound Power: 30 This makes a compound that surrounds the target in a glamour that makes it blend in with the environment, adding half its power rounded up to any stealth-related rolls. Chameleon crayfish are fairly common, but difficult to find. 11: Executioner Ant Queen: Might Compound Power: 30 This creates a compound that adds half its power as a bonus to lift heavy objects when taking your time (outside of combat usually). Executioner ants are known for their tireless labor and their ability to carry much larger insects. '' 12-14: '''Trololo Bonobo Hair': Skillful Compound Power: 20 This compound requires the sweat of someone performing a particular skill as a secondary reagent. It adds 1/10 of its power as free uses to the target for that particular skill, basically as bonus experience. No one can benefit from a compound that contains their own sweat. Trololo bonobos learn by mimicking others' actions. '' 15-17: '''Tufted Marmoset Fur': Skill Boost Compound Power: 30 Pick a skill when you make this compound. That skill is boosted by 1/100 the compound's power for one hour. Tufted marmosets can not only mimic other creatures' appearances, they can also mimic their behavior.